Zarra?
by Black Rose Night
Summary: Beast boy has a friend from africa that he's never told anyone about, her name is Zarra. Zarra hasnt heard from Beast Boy in years and decides that its about time. So she comes to Jump city to look for her friend, but this girl causes trouble. can the team survive?


First fanfic, so don't be to mean, I'm trying my hardest.

Disclaimer: don't own teen titans only Zara.

Gonna tell you this now this is before Jinx meet speedy so she bad person. (gotta love her)

There is mild language. Not that bad though.

Well this is it, I finally made it to jump city. It took a while, coming from Africa and everything, but now that I'm here it's time to find him. I don't care how long it takes, if it takes days or even years. I will find him, and once again see my friend. I will, I am not going to give up.

Something catches my eyes, a lone civilian standing under a flickering street lamp. Well, they most likely never even meet him, but I should at least give it a shot. I start walking up to the stranger, a cool breeze brushes my blond hair out of my eyes. Surprisingly, the only sound I can hear is the clacking of my combat boots as I walk up to the lone figure. The city was usually so loud, I was somewhat wondering why it was so quite in this area.

As I came closer to the person, I start to catch small details on their appearance. They're defiantly female, judging by the black dress and high heels she was wearing. I don't know what she did with her hair but it looked awesome! Two pink spikes, that king of looked like horns from a certain angle were held by either a mountain of hair spray or some really good luck. She also seemed to be around my age, sweet! I don't speak well with adults.

It was only when I got a few feet from her did she even begin to notice me, but most of her concentration seemed to be on the huge building behind her. When she finally realized that I was walking toward her, she raised her head with a raised eyebrow. She was curious about something; I wondered if I did something wrong.

"Umm, hello. My name is Zarra, what is yours?" I asked as I finally got close enough to speak with her. This made her even more confused.

"You don't come from around here do you?" The teen asked me in a questioning voice. My response was just a shake of the head. There were a couple minutes of silence before she sighed and said in a smug voice "Call me Jinx."

"It's nice to meet you Jinx. You noticed I wasn't from around here very quickly, observant of you. Well enough of the small talk, I need some help." I stated in my usual cheery tone. Before she could say anything I started digging through my worn out back pack. "Dammit, I must have left the photo back home."

"I'm not that good at helping people." Jinx murmured as I kept digging to see if my photo just slipped through a hole, I knew my search would be fruitless, but I kept on looking.

"Don't be silly," I exclaimed joyfully, "Besides who I'm looking for is kinda hard to miss. Ok let's see… I'm looking for a boy; he is a mutant and can change into animals. Oh also his skin, hair, and eyes are green." I said that pretty quickly and when she sat there with a weird look on her face, I thought that she didn't hear me. "umm…you got all that, do you know him?"

She flashed me a little wicked smile. "Is he, one of your friends?" She asked, her voice suddenly got really dark. I didn't like the way she was looking at me either. Even though her voice changed, I decided to remain the 'stupid blond'. I kept my voice in the same cheerful tone, but used my senses a little more.

"Yea, we know each other from way back. Do you know where he is?" I asked hardly keeping the cheerful tone.

"You could say-"her voice was suddenly cut off from a blasting alarm coming from the building behind her. Two people came running out of the building with huge bags that seemed to be full. One person seemed to be young, maybe ten. The other was an African American; the weird part about him was that he looking liked he only had one eye.

"Come on Jinx, we got to run!" the one eyed one exclaimed as the two ran down the stairs toward us. "Who is she?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"She's-"Jinx was cut off yet again (not her day I guess), by a tall teen in a colorful suit how screamed at us "freeze!"

"Not those monkey sniffin' teen titans." The younger one complained as we caught sight of these five new people who were all in combat positions.

Suddenly, a green bird come swooping in from out of nowhere and landed right next to one of the teens that looked like a half robot.

"Dude," he panted like a worn out dog, "next time could you wait up for me." There he was! I couldn't believe it was him!

"Logan!" I exclaimed and started running full speed toward him.

"Wait, Zarra? Is that you?' he questioned as I ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug. After a few moments I realized he couldn't breathe.

"Sorry!"

_  
well I hope it wasn't horrible. Zarra gave a starfire hug to BB at the end of that. Poor him. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
